The present disclosure generally relates to identifying resemblance between data objects of an organization, and more specifically to providing the data objects to a computerized device linked to the organization.
Clustering of objects based on a similarity therebetween is known, as, for example, US application No. 2006/0277184 that reports bi-clustering users and storage elements to define user clusters and data clusters, respectively, wherein the access profiles of the users in user clusters are mutually similar.